Backyard Monsters Wiki talk:Requests for adminship
I would like to become an admin and I think I can meet the basic criteria. The only thing is that I have few edits. But that is because I don't just press edit and then publish. I usually change a lot before I publish or else I would just cancel (go back). I will help to clean up and change useless and misleading pages and also to add content to pages. I am very active on BYM and therefore I can come here every day. I want to make this wiki as easy to use and access to players as possible. I will certainly use my powers wisely. That is for sure. I don't have anyone that I really dislike and I will only ban accounts if they are really, really messing up things. Pages I built include: Types of Yards, Quadrant Base, Spread Design. I also helped by telling the admins (Kevin) to delete pages and change things. I also know how to use the source mode. Sometimes I need to look things up, but I am good enough usually. Alex Yu 01:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I want to Be a Administrator of this Wiki. I am 14 and am great a Blogging, Edits, Flash, HTML, Coding, etc. Thanks! 23:32, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Ikk200 Post by Job Hello! Can I be an admin? I'm great at messagging, reverting vandalized page to normal, etc. If Robert is demoted right now, you may add me as an admin and be replaced. I will promise also to use always source mode. Thanks! Job Bautista 05:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) a_job09 I would want to become an admin, and I have met the conditions: Good at Source Mode, I use visual mode only if needed/necessary/told to(Made this with source mode too). I have not been recorded with any history of cheating badges/edits. I will not abuse my power and I monitor the recent wiki activity every once in a while. Want to be an admin As a online player, I do not want to mess up the Wiki. After becoming an admin, I can do more edits, and have better help on the wili. It does not mean that I am not a inactive player of it. Pyc11007 Adminship Wanted to become an admin. I kept watching this wiki from vandals and respond to those who is questioning that is relevant to BYM for like weeks. Still good at editing at source and visual mode. Sometimes active always, sometimes not. http://images.wikia.com/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/3/39/Teratorn_Idle.gif Zexinicøn http://images.wikia.com/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/3/39/Teratorn_Idle.gif 09:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Request to be an admin I would like to be an admin on this wiki as I have met all the requirements and have stayed on this wiki for a 2 years. The reason that I have been inactive is my school is completely prohibiting computers and I am boarding there. The ECAs all come in Saturday and Sunday, so sometimes I can't even peek at the activity of the wiki. I a also slow at typing proper English because they contain a lot of letters. As a result, I can't even edit because I mainly edit a lot of words. As I saw this wiki in this condition, I would like to volunteer as a Administrator to help this wiki to keep vandalizing clear on this wiki and to save this wiki from dying. I am good at source editing and I will also undo bad edits if needed. S.P.X. (talk) 10:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC)